A form of slide magazine for holding a number of slides or transparencies comprises a base portion and partitioning walls which project upwardly from the base portion at spacings from each other, thereby to form compartments for accommodating respective slide frames. However the design configuration of such a slide magazine is such that it is only suitable for slide frames to be withdrawn therefrom at one side thereof because the partitioning walls which define the individual compartments for the slide frames are connected together on one longitudinal side of the slide magazine by means of a side wall which extends upwardly from the base portion of the slide magazine. The height of the side wall is only immaterially lower than the height of each partitioning wall above the base portion. Furthermore, the individual partitioning walls are at such a spacing from each other that the slide magazine is suitable for slide frames of standardised thickness. That means that the slide magazine suffers from the serious disadvantage that slide frames cannot be disposed therein in a spill-free manner and thus can relatively easily fall out.